


Red Baby Red

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan brushed his face across Joshua’s inner thigh, chuckling at how Joshua squirmed in his hold, trying to get away from him.





	

Jeonghan brushed his face across Joshua’s inner thigh, chuckling at how Joshua squirmed in his hold, trying to get away from him.

“Why are you moving away? Thought you wanted this.”

“No,” Joshua whined, “you did and I said I wouldn’t mind is all.”

“You don’t mind,” Jeonghan said, brushing his beard against Joshua’s thigh again before kissing it lightly. “It gives you a different feel and you like it. Your poor cock is leaking after all.”

Joshua said nothing beyond the light noises that were escaping his throat every time Jeonghan kissed his thighs, making sure to brush his unshaved face against them.

“You really enjoy it,” he said huskily. He moved his mouth over the soft skin and bit down, making it into a kiss mark, while letting his face rub against Joshua’s thigh over and over again.

“I’m going to get beard burn,” Joshua said, in between his groaning.

“That’s exactly the point babe,” Jeonghan said with a fierce grin.

* * *

 

Pouting at the state of his thighs, Joshua pushed at Jeonghan, shaking him awake. “Jeonghan,” he groaned. “Look what you did.”

Jeonghan moaned into his pillow, still half asleep. “What Shua?”

“My thighs,” he said. “Look.” Joshua spread them, letting the shorts ride up. His thighs were mottled with red kiss marks and red spots where Jeonghan’s beard rubbed over and over again.

“Hmm,” Jeonghan said, looking sleepily. “It’s looks great.”

Joshua reached over and hit him on the head. “It isn’t. I can’t walk without my thighs rubbing together and they feel sensitive. Am I supposed to stay in bed with my legs spread?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he answered with a sleepy lewd grin. “It’s a lovely sight.”

“Jeonghan!”

 


End file.
